


TommyInnit Prompts

by arialuie07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arialuie07/pseuds/arialuie07
Summary: IDEAS, DRABBLE, AND PROMPTS— for authors who wants to write.— for readers who wants me to write it for them.Comment If;— SNATCH ( for authors to write )— WRITE ( for me to write it for you )
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Drabble & Prompts





	1. Sleepy Bois Inc Reveal ( 1 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading TommyInnit fanfic and from the numerous stories that i had read there are fanfics that are either too short, hit and missed, but has a potential, and just plot idea that i want to read but haven't really found one or I'm just an idiot who haven't found it.

**Sleepy Bois Inc Reveal? (1)**

**SUMMARY :**

— Philza Minecraft an Archangel Knight who fought many wars from different time and dimension, he was historic knight that many looked up to but settled down when he got married to a Goddess, Kristin. When Wilbur and Techno were born they made a name for themselves, they travel often than it counts.

— Theseus ( Tommy ) is the youngest and hidden member of the family, in the Minecraft world ??? ( Haven't have thought of a name ). No one except in the divine world ??? ( still dunno what name ) knows him that's why when he turned 13 he left the divine world ??? and travel in the Minecraft World. He then stumbled and live in a place called L'Manburg in the Dream SMP.

— Neither of the twins and Philza know he left. Now 16, the battle maybe MCC Championship, took place in the Dream SMP and the twins and Philza are the judge ( or idk host? special guest? )

— Tommy wasn't qualified to fight in the Championship, so he stayed put somewhere and didn't watch.

— Jschlatt, Dream and Eret are part and won the game ( so they get to meet the Philza, Wilbur, and Techno with Fundy, Ranboo, and Tubbo who very much looked up to them )

( I haven't thought how they gonna get to meet tommy but the summary or plot is something like these )

**Sleepy Bois Inc Info**

— cross dimension?

— I was thinking of Philza, Wilbur, and Techno are known in the Minecraft world.

( everybody practically worship them. )

— Wilbur, Techno and Tommy ( Theseus ) blood related siblings. Wilbur the eldest, Techno the middle, and Tommy the youngest.

— Philza and Kristin are married ( Dadza and Mamza ), Archangel Knight (?) and Goddess ( nature ? ) ( I was thinking divine family!! yeahhh ).

— Wilbur and Techno are half piglin, half divine. ( both have brown hair but techno dye his hair to pink ). And they look more and act more like Philza.

— overprotective brothers, dadza and mamza.

— maybe a innocent, lil bit oblivious tommy but still a brat and swears a lot.

— BAMF Philza, Wilbur, and Techno

**Other Character Info:**

— Fundy is NOT the son of wilbur

— Fundy, Ranboo, and Tubbo look up to Techno and Wilbur

— Fundy, Ranboo, and Tubbo ( a lil against and jealous towards tommy )

— Jschlatt, Dream and Eret ( are the parents or brothers of Fundy, Ranboo, and Tubbo ) ( I haven't thought who should be their parents or brother of the three )

— NO WAR AND HEAVY DRAMA

— wholesome and fluff, maybe comedy?

— there is definitely against but all ends in happy ending.

**Here a few snippets of lines that I wanted to put.**

_"It may not look at it but wilbur is more terrifying than i am"_

_"Remember the war? It was because tommy was kidnapped when he was just a fledgling"_

_"It's an act of deception, the stronger the light, the darker the shadow is, and that's make him the perfect shadow"_

_"Tommy is the anchor of the family, we will kill anyone who harms him"_

_"If you're in a battle, your enemy won't stop just because you're exhausted"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment If;  
> — SNATCH ( for authors to write )  
> — WRITE ( for me to write it for you )


	2. Night Terrors (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this prompt the reason why “night terror” has ( 1 ) because i have other prompts that has similarities with other prompts that i have in mind and that relates mostly to nightmares and night terrors. 

  
  
**Night Terrors** **(1)**

**SUMMARY :**

— EXILED Tommy found himself in a dangerous situation with himself, physically, and mentally with no friends and family to help him. He tried to keep himself afloat at the lurking demon(?) .

_  
( Mare — A mare is a malicious entity in Germanic and Slavic folklore that rides on people's chests while they sleep, bringing on nightmares. )_

— Tommy experiences nightmare after nightmare, he would wake up only to found out it was a nightmare, sometimes his terrors are becoming reality, he would wake up drowning, the cliff on the nether where the lava pit would stare back at him, bruises and injuries, marks of chains on his neck, legs, and arms.

— He would sometimes forget where he was and what he was doing, found himself somewhere with no memories of his friends and family. So he writes on his journal every detail of what he was doing afraid that one day his memories will be lost.

**Basic Info :**

— Jschlatt exiled Tommy and Wilbur after the attempt of bombing L’manburg.

— Phil managed to prevent Wilbur and Wilbur did not die at all.

— Phil brought Wilbur back “home” to have a therapy with Techno.

— Tommy is alone by himself

— Dream did not torment Tommy

— Tommy’s exile is pure isolation to the other people

**Side effect of Night Terror :**

— Paranoia and Anxiety

— Fatigue and Lack of sleep

— Problem Functioning

— Sleep Paralysis

— Panic Attacks

— Depression

**NOTICE** : _UNDERAGE SMOKING_

— HEAVY DRAMA

— bad coping mechanism

— against with a happy ending, hopefully.

**Here are few snippets of lines that I wanted to put.**

_“Ifyou can bring a child into a war then you don’t have the right to ridicule me on how i managed myself”_

_“It’s funny that you brought your middle child but left your youngest”_

_“I NEEDED YOU!”_

_“Promise you’ll look after me, I’m scared”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment If;  
> — SNATCH ( for authors to write )   
> — WRITE ( for me to write it for you )


	3. Discs (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my intake why Tommy is obsessed with his Mellohi and Cat aka the disc. I tried to research the importance of those disc and nothing really came up except for independence of L'Manburg. 

  
**Discs (1)**

**SUMMARY :**

— The explosion happened, Tommy wasn't able to save the disc and got destroyed.

— Tommy went hysterical and went full blown panic attack. He started muttering apologizes towards mellohi and cat then cried for her mother ( MOMZA !!! ). Everyone got confused and he explained why the discs are important.

— the discs was supposedly the last memento from his late dead mother, Kristin. ( YEYYY ) .

— the discs consisted of her mother's last lullaby to him and last message for him, techno, wilbur, and phil.

— Somebody ( idk, who ) would intervene the disc was nothing more than a melody but what they didn't know or as tommy explain, the discs will only response on a certain key ( sort of ... )

( this is what i got so far.... )

THE DISCS will only show the true messages if a family member will play a certain musical instrument or like respond to the tune of the discs if they play along with it.

Techno plays the piano

Wilbur plays the guitar

Tommy plays the violin

Philza can pretty much play the three. ( idk what instrument for him )

**Sleepy Bois Inc Info:**

— Kristin Minecraft aka MOMZA she is a siren,

—Philza Minecraft aka DADZA ( I'm not sure what kind of hybrid he will be )

— Wilbur and Techno are identical has the same features as Philza a lil mixture of Kristin.

— Wilbur got his musical enthusiastic towards her mother while Techno is fighting enthusiastic towards his dad meanwhile Tommy is a mixture of both.

— FLUFF

— A LIL DRAMA AND AGAINST

— FAMILY

**Here a few snippets of lines that I want to put.**

_“You know why they’re important? Because this is the only momentum i had before my mother died”_

_“N-N-No! T-The discs! It’s broken!”_

_“Mom, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”_

_“My dear, baby. Mommy is sorry for leaving you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment If;  
> — SNATCH ( for authors to write )   
> — WRITE ( for me to write it for you )


	4. Acknowledge (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS PROMPT HAS ALREADY A DRABBLE PROMPT :>  
> GO CHECK THAT OUT CUZ I MIGHT CREATE A WHOLE CHAPTERED STORY

**Acknowledge (1)**

**SUMMARY** :

— Tommy got exiled by Jschlatt but he wasn’t tormented by Dream. No one visited him, he was simply alone.

— Prior tommy’s exile. Ranboo was in the scene, many help the amnesiac enderman, one of which who are Technoblade and Philza. Who perfectly understand the hybrid’s situation.

— Tommy knew the mistakes that he made, his own personality, and made a decision that he was the reason why everything is a mess. He decided then after Jschlatt exile him he would move somewhere far.

— He created a small house, farm, and garden far deep in the forest.

— After a year, he was visited by the SBI + Dream Team & Ranboo, they explained that Ranboo will be adopted by SBI, they expected him to tantrum but was surprised he was indifferent towards the situation

— Dream Team & SBI tried to taunt him to do something or give some sort of reaction but what they had was more like resigned and exhaustion.

— He go explained he doesn’t care nor would acknowledge the SBI and had anything.

— like he doesn’t acknowledge Ranboo as his brother nor SBI his family.

**Technoblade Info** :

— In good terms with L’Manburg.

— He is not wanted.

— Alliance with L’Manburg.

— King of Antarctic Empire

  
**Wilbur Soot Info** : 

—Phil killed him due to his insane tendency.

— he was later revived.

— he adopted fundy.

— Tommy joined L’Manburg to create a name for himself but got exiled and left everything including his royalty.

— Jschlatt is the president of L’Manburg.

— Tommy is the only one who left L’Manburg

— I still don’t know about the details about the war tho ( HELP ME )

— Ranboo is the New Prince of Antarctic Empire ( POGS )

**TommyInnit Info:**

— He’s emotion are like repressed.

— very sick and always tired ( gimme some name of sickness )

— insomniac and depressed

— ANGST WITH HAPPY ENDING 

**Here a few snippets of lines that I wanted to put.**

_“It’s not because I don’t want to acknowledge Ranboo as my brother but rather how could I recognize him when I don’t recognize you as my father? I don’t see Technoblade and Wilbur as my brother? Won’t that be unfair for you three?”_

_“You’re not going to explode? You’re not going to swear? Not even going shitting how you’re practically being replaced?”_

_“Come on, Theseus! Do something, say something, anything!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment If;  
> — SNATCH ( for authors to write )   
> — WRITE ( for me to write it for you )


End file.
